1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system, a service providing method, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of companies have been installing cloud services. A cloud service is a service provided by the cloud computing technology. An example of a cloud service is a printing service using a Personal Identification Number (PIN) code.
For example, in a printing system of the related art using a PIN code, an e-mail is received from a user terminal. To the e-mail, electronic data (print data) that is the printing target is attached. The print data is stored in association with a PIN code, and then the PIN code is returned to the user by e-mail. The user inputs the PIN code in the image forming apparatus to be used for executing the printing operation. In the printing system of the related art, the electronic data, which is the printing target stored in association with the PIN code, is acquired to print the print data that is the printing target requested to be printed by the user (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-132989